


A quiet Chrismtas Day

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin just looks for a few days off. Arthur has different plans.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	A quiet Chrismtas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Day 24

"What do you want to do for Christmas?"

Merlin looked up tiredly where he had picked at his breakfast. "Dunno."

"We have to be at my father's Christmas Eve dinner thing on Tuesday and your mom will come into town for Boxing Day. Looks like we have the entire Christmas day to ourselves. So, what do you want to do?" Arthur looked at him expectantly. 

The past weeks had been so hectic with work and other commitments that Merlin felt totally drained. He longed for some quiet time where nobody blinked an eye if he slept all day or at least camped out on the couch with the remote clutched in his hand, not caring what was on. 

"We could go ice skating?" Arthur suggested. 

"You sprained your ankle last time."

"Oh, right. But...we could go for a drive out of the city and then go for a long hike in the countryside? We could leave from father's and stay the night at a nice little hotel and then just be back to pick up your mom from the airport?"

Urgh. More stress. More hectic. More expectations. 

Merlin got up. "Surprise me." He pressed a little kiss on Arthur's cheek before he went to get ready for yet another day at work. 

The Christmas Eve dinner at Camelot Mansion had been somewhat easier than in previous years. If it was that Uther slowly accepted him into the family or that Morgana had been there for a change or that Merlin was so tired that he just didn't care, he couldn't tell. He was just grateful that Arthur excused them as early as possible and followed him back to the car. 

Melrin didn't look forward to driving through the night for hours, even though Arthur had made it clear that he would do the driving, only to go hiking the next day and then drive back. He didn't mention it, though, and just slid into the passenger's seat. 

When he woke up again, they were parked in front of their house. 

"What?" He rubbed his eyes and stretched. 

"We're back." Arthur smiled. 

"Back? Didn't you say we're going somewhere?"

Arthur shook his head. "It was just an idea, but you were so exhausted in the past weeks, I thought a day off would do us both good."

Christmas Day was cold and bright and usually, nothing could have kept Merlin inside on such a beautiful day. Today, he had slept in and then Arthur had surprised him with brunch. He didn't have to lift a finger and could pad over to the couch right after they were done. Arthur provided fresh tea once in a while and didn't even argue over the remote control. 

They had a little Christmas tree in the corner that had a weird combination of things from Merlin's childhood, some ornaments they had collected on trips and some just freshly bought. The fairy lights gave off a nice warm light and Merlin snuggled against Arthur. 

"Thank you."

Arthur pressed a kiss into Merlin's hair. "Feeling a bit better?"

"At least so much better that I start looking forward to my mam's visit tomorrow."

"Good."

"Should we open the presents now or do you want to wait for Hunith to be here?"

"Is there anything that mam doesn't need to see?" Merlin threw Arthur a look. 

Chuckling, Arthur shook his head. "Not this year."

"Then...can we wait? It's just so cosy at the moment."

"Hmm..."

"Hmmm?"

"There's one thing...burning a hole into my pocket all day long..." Arthur moved around a bit and pulled a little box out of the pocket of his sweatpants.

Merlin started to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" 

Reaching behind one of the pillows, Merlin produced a quite similar box. "That."

Arthur threw his head back in laughter before he kissed Merlin, who giggled. 

"So...yes?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes. I mean...yes?"

"Of course!" 

After they had put the rings on each other's fingers, they snuggled back onto the couch together and watched the rest of the movie.


End file.
